


You Probably Think This Song is About You

by LarryOn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryOn/pseuds/LarryOn
Summary: Harry is getting ready to have a drink with Louis after many months apart.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 23





	You Probably Think This Song is About You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as an assignment for a fiction workshop I'm taking. We were supposed to write about a character from real life, someone we know, or someone we've observed, or a celebrity. Soooooooo obviously I wrote this. It's not exactly happy and it's not something I would have written just for the sake of fic but I figured I post it here anyway. I hope it's not too much of a bummer!

Harry pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the pile on the bed. Maybe what he needed was something more casual. This was Louis he was meeting, after all. Louis, who had known him as a fuzzy-haired, spotty-faced 16-year-old; who never even noticed what Harry wore, unless it was to give him shit about it. But it was also Louis, who Harry hadn’t seen in months, who Harry couldn’t help but want to make an impression upon, good, bad, or simply for the sake of shit-taking. Harry pulled his “Bee Happy” t-shirt out of the closet. Louis loved to hate on Harry’s affinity for puns. Harry could already imagine the eye roll he’d receive. He chuckled at the prospect.

Harry had so been looking forward to tonight, despite the twinges of unease that had worked their way into the pit of his stomach. He hadn’t seen Louis in months. Between Harry’s tour and Louis’s album promo, they never managed to be in the same place at the same time. Harry supposed they might have been able to work out a visit or two if they’d really tried, but why bother with the additional stress of aligning their schedules when there was so much else to worry about. That was something Harry had always loved about their relationship, that they could take these little breaks, spend long periods of time apart, and still come back together and be just that: together, as if nothing had changed. Except that this time, it seemed things _had_ changed. Louis agreed to meet, yes, but he’d insisted on a public place. Harry had a feeling that was a bad sign but he was ignoring those thoughts as long as possible. He was focused on the positive. He and Louis were in the same city! They were going to see each other and share a drink, perhaps even a meal! Harry couldn’t help but be excited about that.

Turning to face the bed, Harry shook his head at the mountain of discarded clothes. All of that bother to settle on a faded t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. He should have known better. He kicked himself for being so vain, but really, he couldn’t help it. He loved his clothes and he loved thinking about the way he presented himself to the world. He didn’t mind the mess. He’d have to leave it til later, he hated being late, but he’d almost be glad to clean it up. There was something soothing about taking care of his things; he found solace in repetitive tasks, comfort in the feel of fabric between his fingers and satisfaction in bringing things back into order.

He was about to rush down the stairs when he heard his phone buzz from the bedside table, and realized he’d forgotten it. There was a text from Louis.

_Sorry love, can’t make it tonight. Gotta check my schedule, maybe I can grab a quick drink later in the week. L_

Harry sighed. He should have seen this coming. He _did_ see this coming, or at least something like it, if he was honest. He’d just been hoping he and Louis could have one last night, one last kiss, one last drink even… Harry looked down at the grinning bee on his t-shirt with its message of happiness, and let out a sad little laugh. He could appreciate the irony.


End file.
